Joshua Martin Trilogy
by GodofShots
Summary: Joshua learns the truth about who is. Tune for more chapters of what to happends to him in the future
1. Chapter 1:Change of a Lifetime

**Hi guys I'm new author in Fanfiction so I hope you like my story or stories that I'm about to write. This story however is after the both wars. SO ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any PJO OR HOO!**

 **Chapter 1: Change of a Lifetime**

 **Joshua Pov:**

Oh Hi there my name is Joshua Martin or could call me JM and about to tell you a story how my life change to fullest.

When I was born I was raise by single mother who is Janet Martin, for my true father I don't know, but lucky for me my mom married a cool guy his name is Waylen Bavaro. At first I was really shock that my mom had boyfriend even though she took care of me every single day and didn't complain all of the hardships that she took. Being single parent is kinda hard, but she push through and she graduated even though she had me and was really please about her efforts above all else. During her work he met her boyfriend Waylen their both accountants in a firm. One day my mom went with him and I asked to her "Hey mom who this?" "This is Waylen my co-worker in the firm" my Mom said, ""Hi there Joshua" Waylen said. I raise and eye brow to her and she understood what I meant because I saw her blushing. "uhm..JM come with me for as second in the living room" my mom said, we went to the living room and I said "you love him do you", she was shock what I said to her then pause for second and said "yes I do", "I think it's time you to be happy mom, after the things you have done for me it's your turn to be happy mom" I said that and hugged her. After two years of dating and getting to know my mom's boyfriend , But one day when Waylen went our house he pulled me aside and ask something personal to me he said " uhm…JM I would like to ask you a personal question." I look at him and said "what is it?" Waylen asked "Would you allow me to get your mom hand in marriage?" I was shocked what he said and I just said "sure stepfather" he cried to me and hugged at the point that I accepted him as my stepfather.

* _time skip*_ (after I turned 12)

I began suspecting weird stuff around our place in Brooklyn. One day I saw a man with only one eye, even though I'm not clever of kid and thought of it strange I thought then having a hard time reading and stuff and having ADHD it gotten worse.

 **Joshua pov:**

Then when I went to school and it's the last day of summer my best friend Mark who has the special thing I had which is ADHD and dyslexia talk about stuff and what are we gonna do about this summer, he said that he is gonna go to this camp and over the summer. Which he did this past's summer, then when it's our final classes which he is my classmate, PE which found kinda nice, I suspected something really really weird. We're playing dodge ball but this isn't usual dodge ball it's like us against the tough kids. This were it gets weird, after rounds of dodge ball the final round were are all tied then the whistle blew we all are balls then Tough kid# 1throw a flame dodge ball at us which I dodge it at all same other tough kids. When they beaten our team I went to shower to change then they followed me. Tough kid#1 said "I smell a demigod in here", another tough kid#3 said "yeah I smell him too." When I'm done changing my clothes I went outside and I saw them all four of them change into something never seen before they were all huge like at least 7 feet tall and when they saw me I froze it what I'm seeing then out know where my best friend came in with a sword and said "JM RUN NOW!" when I realize it took off to another door and ran and the two giant is chased me and said "hey fresh meat comeback here" then another guy came in and said "get here come on" as he threw lightning at the both of the giants and the turned into dust. "What just happened" I thought to myself after what happened Mark came outside and said to the guy with a blonde hair "Always a good timing Jason" "hey I was glad that I could help" Jason said .

Then Mark came to me and said "you ok JM" I nodded and said "uhm… what just happened?" Mark said "you were attack by both lastrygonian giants" I was really confused at all but I said "if there after me I need to get to my mom she might be in trouble as well" they both nodded and Jason said "let's go I think this not only attack on you".

After an hour of travel because traffic I'm glad I'm home I shouted "MOM you here" "yes JM I'm here" and saw I had friends she knew about Mark but doesn't know about the other kid and ask "who is this JM" and before I can say to my mom Mark said "Hi my Ms Martin this Jason Grace a friend of mine", before my mom can say something Mark said "Ms Martin we need to take JM to camp immediately because he was attack by 4 giants" then my mom knew the day she would have to explain to him everything then said "ok Mark but before that can I tell him first and please guard the house for second if plss thank you" "sure Ms Martin, he Jason come on we need to guard the house if any monsters around" Mark said and Jason nodded.

 **Janet pov:**

I knew day would come as a lead JM to the living room and he said "uhmm.. Mom what are you not telling me" "JM it's about your real father and what going on" I said "and that is" he said " I can't tell you who is your real father but he really loved you but he cannot stay here around for how long and needed to leave" I cried a little and wipe my tears "you will go to this camp because you are special kind child and you will learn there who your father is and what's happening around you" I said to him "come on pack some clothes and stuff I forgot to give you this when you were a child" I gave him a bow.

 **Joshua pov:**

I was shocked on what my mom said to me when she gave me a bow and she said "this bow is enchanted meaning you don't need a quiver for this it can be a necklace as well" then the bow became a necklace "just turn the bow and arrow tip to like this" she showed then the bow formed "I gotta that's kinda cool" I said "It's was gift from your father when you where you were 10 yrs old, I kept it so you wouldn't know about this life I can't prevent it." "thanks mom" I said "Go now and always remember me ok love you JM" "love you too mom" as I hugged her and hugged me as well. After I hugged my mom I went outside to Mark and Jason as they stood there and Mark said "you ready" I nodded and I we went ok to this camp.

 **If you have any ideas or suggestion plss REVIEW then i will do for you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2:A New Life

Hi guys sorry for the delay of this chapter. I had many things to do this past couple of days so here is chapter 2.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY PJO OR HOO CHARACTERS SOME CHARACTERS ARE MINE THOUGH!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: A NEW LIFE**

 **Joshua Pov:**

 **(A/N: this chapter is where there almost in camp)**

I was traveling with Jason and Mark my best friend and going to this camp that Mark said, I thought of what my mom said about being a "Special child" then

Mark spoke "Hey JM you ok" I just nod to him, he knew better than me that something is wrong and then

He said "you're thinking about how special your mom told you huh?" and I look at him and said "How did you know…." "I overheard your conversation with you mom" he said "your just like us Jason here is a son of Jupiter in roman but in greek his son of Zeus but there both the same, as for me I'm a son of Hephaestus" while walking in the forest for a few hours now before I spoke a monster out know where appeared.

I'm not familiar with the monsters in the greek world but I think it's both the minotaur and a hellhound, I just froze there and both Jason and Mark fight both monsters. I snapped frozen state and help them and twist the necklace and it sprang out a bow.

I thought to myself "This kinda cool though at least my practice of the bow helps in this situation so here goes nothing".

I shot first the hellhound while Mark trying to dodge its claws, but was hit and flew backwards and knockout unconscious

I shouted "MARK!"

I shot the hellhound in the head but still standing, so I saw Mark sword and took it while I turned my bow into a necklace and attack the hellhound, dodging its claws and stab in the gut and it turned into dust.

I said to myself "well that's new"

And I saw Jason well flying in the air and attacking the Minotaur zapping him lightning and attacking but failed and got hit by his hands and flew back into a tree.

Well I thought to myself and said "Well here goes nothing".

I attack the Minotaur and saw he going to slice me with his axe and I dodge it and slice his legs, the Minotaur screamed in pain, as I climbed his back I stab his neck and broke his horn and took it jump in front of him and stab him in the heart with his horn.

Then Mark said "Man how did you do that without proper training"

I said "Luck I guess" and saw Jason still not standing up and said to Mark

"Hey we should help him his not waking up" Mark nodded and we pick him up and walk to the camp and saw two pillars standing and the sign said

"Camp Half Blood"

Mark grinned and said "JM welcome to your new home bro"

As we went inside of the camp Mark talked to someone and gave them Jason and I think if heard them correctly he going to infirmary.

I thought to myself "I hope his ok"

Me and Mark walked around pointed we should go to the big house, I nodded and as I walked in I saw a guy talking to a centaur I think. As we walked in the room he notices us and said "oh this must the new demigod that you know Mark".

Mark said "yes Chiron this is JM" and turned to me and said "JM this is Chiron trainer of heroes". Chiron raised his hand and I raise my hand shake it.

I said "Nice meeting you sir" as I shake his hands and let go.

Chiron said to me "I heard that you killed the Minotaur and a hellhound", I looked at him and nodded and he stroke his beard and Mark said

"you should have seen him Chiron I mean he moved saw fast that the minotaur can't even get him" I felt embarrassed a little being praise a little is kinda good but I don't need attention that much because it's not me but I appreciate it.

"It's no big deal Mark plss" I said to him

"No JM I really surprise on what you did no training and whatever even though you are a good archer but with a sword I'm really impress on what you did the only one who has that ability is our Hero of Olympus Percy Jackson when he was 12" Mark said

I was amazed on what Mark said "You mean this hero did this when he was 12 yrs old" I said, Mark nodded and I looked at Chiron and he nodded as well and I was shocked on what I heard.

"So where is this Percy Jackson?" I ask to them

"My boy his teaching a class or hanging out in the beach I think but you will see him soon." Chiron said and I asked again "So who son is he?" Chiron said "His son of Poseidon God of the sea".

Chiron said "Later at dinner time we will know who son are you as well, for now go outside for now my boy and check out camp I will talk to Mark and let him catch up to you later."

I looked at both at them and nodded and went outside of the big house.

 **Mark pov:**

"So Chiron what do you think of him?" I ask

"I don't know Mark I feel he is a strong demigod but I can't tell only time will tell if whose son is he." I nodded

 **Joshua Pov:**

I looked around camp and I'm really amazed how beautiful it is, I walked around and saw people fighting in arena and archery range. I walked around and I saw a beach and strawberry fields and I said to myself "Damn this is nice" and a girl came up to me and said "Your new here aren't you"

I nodded "yeah I am but who are you"

"My name is Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena" she said

I think a little and thought of that goddess even though I don't know much and said "Isn't Athena a Maiden Goddess" I said

Annabeth said "Yes technically but I wasn't born the usual way, I was born a.." I cut her off and said "A brain child" She nodded "well somebody knows his mythology so yeah well enjoy camp and see you around and word of advice stay away from the Ares cabin" she pointed at their direction and I nodded.

(Time skip: Dinner time)

 **Joshua Pov:**

It's dinner time and I sat down with Mark because even though I don't know who is my parent I was allowed to sit with my best friend, so I can't argue with that.

While we eat Mark said "you always have to give food to the Gods and honor them" he stood up and went to fire and cut half of his food to the fire "they love the smell trust me" I nodded and cut my food in half and prayed to the Gods "Pls tell me who is my father" I said.

"Campers we have a new camper here" he motioned me to go to him and I walked to him He said "This is Joshua Martin and tonight he will be claimed by godly parent" I just stood there and all of them jaw dropped and I said "What" and Mark pointed up and I saw a…..

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger guys and this is the end of chapter 2 so plss Review and support this chapter**

 **I was wondering as well if you want to help me with his prophecy.**

 **I will post another chapter this week so I promise you that..**

 **-GODOFSHOTS**


	3. Chapter 3:The Truth

**Hey guys It's Godofshots here so this chapter 3 I hope you enjoy thi series, because I'm having fun doing this stuff so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY PJO OR HOO CHARACTERS SOME CHARACTERS ARE MINE BUT NOT ALL PJO OR HOO CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**

 **CHAPTER 3: THE TRUTH**

 _ **Previously on Joshua Martin Trilogy**_

" _Campers we have a new camper here" he motioned me to go to him and I walked to him He said "This is Joshua Martin and tonight he will be claimed by godly parent" I just stood there and all of them jaw dropped and I said "What" and Mark pointed up and I saw a….._

 **Joshua Pov:**

Trident as I look at the image and faded "That means" I said "Yes child your father is Poseidon God of the seas, horses" "All hail Joshua Martin son Poseidon" as they all bowed at me.

After they all bowed at me Chiron lead me to my table which Poseidon table and I saw only one person sitting there he had the same sea green eyes than me and has raven black hair as for me I had light brown hair with a hint of black and he has good muscular body and by the looks of it his taller than me a little.

He saw us and said "So this is my new sibling" he grinned and said "I always wanted another sibling other than Tyson" "Name Percy Jackson or you call me Percy in short.

I was shocked "Your Percy Jackson" he looked at me and said "yeah" I grinned and said "Man I'm honoured to be your sibling" he said "the pleasure is all mine bro" he smiled

Chiron interrupted and said "Ok dinner is now done and you can go to your cabin and don't past think of going after curfew the harpies are guarding tonight will eat any stranglers so good night campers" as he walked to the big house Percy said "hey bro you want to go to cabin" I nodded, I was excited because i have brother and if I'm hear any rumors from other campers is that he is the greatest demigod ever dead or alive.

So I ask him a question "uhm…percy are you really the hero of Olympus" I thought to myself "nice question JM" "yeah I am but I don't always think of it because people assume that I like power and stuff but the truth it is I don't like the attention and the power" I was shocked and what he said he like me and sense I don't what attention that much.

"So how many wars have you fought in and save" I said "Two I fought in two wars" he said my jaw dropped "tw-two wars….I-I-I- can't believe it" He laughed "yeah little bro but yeah so I going to sleep because I'm exhausted you can explore camp for a while just be back here before curfew or not the harpies will eat you no joke" I nodded and head outside and I saw a beach so I went.

I know being a son of Poseidon I like the sea and what not but it's not always the sea I like surrounding and the forest because I love running for my age my body is perfectly fit for me though, so I sat down in the sand and saw the view even at night this is nice then heard a voice from the back.

"You like the view Joshua" I turned and drew my bow and aimed at the mysterious man

"Who are you and why do you know my name" I stated and the mysterious man

"Is that how you greet to your father" he said, I wide eyed and lowered my bow and analysed the person he got my eyes and he wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts more like swimming trunks.

"Your my father" I'm almost cried and but I can't take it I ran hugged my father and cried at his shoulder

I look at him and said "Why didn't you visit me and mom I wanted to meet you so badly because I want to know my real father" "I'm sorry Joshua but I bound by the ancient laws" I nodded "Aside from Triton and Percy you were my other favourite son" I cried some more at his shoulder

"At least I'm not left out but I miss you dad and I wish you can visit me more" I said "I always watch you JM and I remember you joined a archery contest and won, me personally all of my son has the ability to use a sword but I never knew I have son that knows a sword and a bow" I blushed

"Thanks dad, well it's almost time for curfew I need to go back to cabin" I said "ok son tell me Percy for me I said hello" I nodded and get back to Cabin 3 as I went back Percy startled me and said "He was nice isn't he" I nodded "he said hello though" Percy nodded and chuckled " let get to sleep" I nodded and get to bed.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **TIME SKIP (After 6 YEARS)**

 **Joshua Pov:**

It was almost my birthday which is September.

I decide to stay here at camp at train with other campers and to get to know them more. After I get know all the campers like Clarisse, Piper, Leo, Will, Nico, Thalia etc…. They were shock at what skills that I possess, like for example one day it was archery one of my favourite things do which It takes a lot of practice, Each target I shot always ends with a bull eyes the Apollo kids and sometimes the Hunters of Artemis were amazed at me like no son of Poseidon has a skills as the Apollo kids or Artemis hunters even Chiron was amazed. Then when it's sword practice I was the same level as Percy every attack a parried or blocked it. Sometimes Annabeth helps me with Greek mythology and history even though I have ADHD and I'm dyslexic I can read proper Greek. Even some God and Goddesses were amazed at me but I still don't like the attention.

Then I learned that I can call my parents and by using Iris Message which is sweet, I see my mom this past 6 years through these messages sometimes I go home to celebrate my bday and Christmas at my mom's place she is happy that I knew my father already. Some birthdays Poseidon comes over as Percy as well because he only lives in Manhattan along with girlfriend Annabeth the daughter of Athena. Then I heard my mom become pregnant and a baby girl. I was happy with the news because I will be a Big brother to my baby Stephanie

 **Line break**

I was ready to go home and Percy was coming with me. Before I was going home I always IM' my mom but this time it won't push through that unusual I asked Percy about it but he only shrugged.

So we went to my place in Brooklyn and Percy was driving to my place. I was always excited to see mom and being I'm 18 years old I love see her smile.

As we park to my place I rang the doorbell I waited for a few minutes then ranged in again then waited but no one answered.

"There probably out" Percy said I nodded but I saw the door was unlocked I looked at Percy and he knew what to do he pulled out Riptide, Over the past 6 years me an Percy grow a bond like we were really siblings we bicker, we train, we have fun, and sometimes tell secrets and stuff.

I pulled out a handle of my sword and swung the handle and the blade appear, I birthday gift from my father when I was 17.

We opened the door and hear noises and three _dracaena_ standing over three bodies with blood over their hands. I was shocked and saw what they did to my family. I ran to the first _dracaena_ and stab itthen Percy slice in half the other one and I face the third one and said

"Who sent you, WHO, WHO" I shouted putting my sword at her stomach pushing it through "Gaea" Then I fully stab her.

I looked at my family even my step-father and baby sister is dead because of me then I heard a choke then I saw my mom moving.

I ran to her and kneeled down so as Percy

"Mom can you hear me" I put my hand to her face "My baby boy you have grown up to a beautiful young man" she said while crying and I had tears at my eyes "Mom you're not going to die on me please I still need you I will go get-" I was cut off "JM you don't need to do that I happy that I raised you to be a Gentleman and I will always love you remember that" she said then put her hands and my face and hold her hands "I love you too mom" she smiled and closed her eyes I cried at her shoulders, Percy put his hands at my shoulders I saw him with tears as well, my mom treated Percy like her son as well even though we were half related.

Then a column of fire erupted in front of us and appeared to be the Goddess Hestia.

"Lady Hestia" We bowed a little "Stand up Joshua no formality with me after you have witness as well as you Percy" she said " I'm sorry for your loss Joshua" she said

"Why didn't they go after me, Why come after my family, it is should be me , IT SHOULD BE ME" my body became shaking and the ground was shaking and Percy said

"JM control your powers" but I didn't listen my Aura was going all out causing an earthquake around us then Hestia hugged me and said sooting words to my ear then my energy died down and cried at her shoulder.

 **Third person Pov:**

 **At Olympus**

While there is a meeting, all the gods and goddesses tensed up even Poseidon.

"What was that" Zeus said

"I think it was a massive earthquake" Hermes said

All of the Gods looked at Poseidon, "Hey it wasn't me" Poseidon said then Hades feel someone just entered his domain

"Poseidon I think I know who created that earthquake" Hades said

"Who was it Hades?" Poseidon said

"It was Joshua Martin family" Hades said Poseidon paled on what Hades said

"No brother you must be mistaken it can't be. No. no" He cried

 **I hope you guys like this part of the story!**

 **Sorry this took long I had things to do but I will post regularly for you guys!**

 **If you have any suggestions on what stories I should do relating PJO or HOO let me know by Reviewing down below**

 **Peace!**


	4. Authors note 1

**Hi guys I will post Chapter 4 of Joshua Martin Trilogy tomorrow because I was so busy this past week that I haven't post an update but I promise to you guys that I will post more plus I will be making a poll about who should Joshua be with I will put it in the poll i my profile so you could see it**

 **Thanks Guys**

 **-GODOFSHOTS**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi Godofshots here so this Chapter 4 I hope you like it**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY PJO OR HOO CHARACTERS SOME CHARACTERS ARE MINE BUT NOT ALL PJO OR HOO CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**

 **CHAPTER 4: MOURNING**

 **Joshua Pov:**

My life is ruined now because of what happened to my family, my father, Percy, and my best friend Mark tried to comfort me but I still can't forget on what happened to them.

After few days I didn't leave my cabin both Percy and Mark tried to convince me to get out of my bed but still no effect. One night I went outside while Percy was asleep and went to the beach because this place always tries to cheer me up I said to myself

"Why have to be them, I will do anything just to see my Mom again" "you know you can't do that right" I drew my sword and saw two goddesses standing."

"Lady Hestia and Lady Hera" I bowed "No formalities needed JM that at least what we can do after what you have been through" Hestia said

"Uhm.., no offence to both you but what are you both here" I said to them

Hestia look at her sister Hera and said "I'm here you to adopt you Joshua" my jaw dropped, the Queen of the Gods wants to adopt me "why lady hera uhm no offence but you hate demigods especially the demigods of your husband Zeus"

"I don't hate demigods I just don't to experience heartbreaks from other un-faithful husband or wives." I stared at her and she was almost going to cry but I hug her instantly and said "I accept to be your son…mom"

Hera cried and she hugged me "I'm proud to be your adoptive mother I know I can't replace your mother but I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and feel like you have a mother" she smiled to me "yes mom"

Hestia spoke "I will give you my blessing JM, you have the ability to make home cooked meals and ability to use fire and to teleport and heal people or hurt if you wished to" I bowed "Thank you Lady Hestia but I wish didn't give me more power" I smiled

"Can I have a request from both of you" they both looked at me "May I leave camp for a while because I want to forget what just happened and help other demigods and help get to camp or the hunters or mortals who are in need and danger, and please I need to change my appearance if they saw me so that they won't who was the real person behind me and new clothes so they can't see from the inside" I said

They both looked at each other "Why do you want to go away from camp" Hera said "Because mom I need to get the feeling of my mother out me and help others, I can't bear to others seeing me in this state so I request to hide me from the others as well as to Artemis and almost forgot can I have partial immortality" they both looked each other again and nodded.

I looked at myself a new look a cloak with a hood and brown cargo pants and black boots "Thank to both of you and always gonna be in your debt" "you don't owe us my son and I will always protect you if you ever in danger" she kissed me in the cheek "thanks mom" I said then three of us teleported

 **Line Break**

 **Time skip (After 2 years)**

2 years has passed as I travelled all place and find demigods and help them travel to camp and if it's a girls who have bad experience with males I send them to the Hunters. As my disappearance my half-brother and best friend tried to find, even for the whole camp Nico and Thalia were saddend about what happened to me and tries to find me, as well as my father Poseidon, the sea was restless as well even the Olympians were shock on what happened except for my patron and mother. Even though I didn't do something big like do a quest and stuff they still try to find me because of my mom, Hestia said that the council changed a lot I smiled on what she said.

As for the demigods who I sent to camp or the hunters they only said that they were send by a hooded man named "Bryce" which my made up name but I really my family and friends but I can't get back because of what happened to my parents so I can't do that just yet.

 **Line Break**

 **Artemis Pov:**

This is the first time in my Immortal Life that someone has escape from my hunt. I swear that I will turn that boy into a jackalope. But even though I was angry I was glad my family was changing but the most shocking thing that has ever happened is that my twin brother changed, like literally change. He doesn't tease me or call me "Arty" or anything else and I was really shocked by change of heart, I can't even talked to him anymore his been busy finding the son of Poseidon and helping other demigods. I was really sad that my brother doesn't even see or say hello to me. I hate to admit it but I prefer he tease me a little at least I know that he at least cares for me but now he just doesn't talk to me.

 **Line break**

One night the Hunters and I were hunting for a monster camp near Denver Colorado. I sensed many monsters and it's near "Ok girls we need to be ready because I sensed many monsters around this area so be careful" I said then all Hades broke loose it was a trap because all the monsters around attacking us I attack all of the monsters but were still outnumbered I look around my hunters are holding on their own but I saw Thalia got hit with a back hand by a Cyclops and flew backwards in the trees.

I tried to aid Thalia but I was cornered, but I saw a blur hacking slashing around the monsters and took out it's bow and fired all at the monsters and they all disintegrated into dust all the monsters retreated after that. He stood there and helped my hunters.

I went to him and ask "Who are you?"

 **Sorry for the delayed guys I been busy and I can't continue this chapter but I will do Chapter 5 as soon as possible and please answer my poll so that I know who can Joshua be with!?**

 **Thanks Guys**

 **-GODOFSHOTS**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Godofshots here so this Chapter 5 I hope you like it**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY PJO OR HOO CHARACTERS SOME CHARACTERS ARE MINE BUT NOT ALL PJO OR HOO CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**

 **CHAPTER 5: THE RETURN**

 _ **Last time on Joshua Martin Trilogy**_

 _ **Artemis pov:**_

" _ **Who are you?"**_

 **Joshua Martin Pov:**

When Lady Artemis ask who I was, before I speak I scanned the area and saw my cousin lying and bleeding. I sprinted towards her pushing every hunter around when I came to her every hunter draw there bow at me one of the hunter said

"Lay off her you PIG" "If you want to see your Lieutanant alive let me heal her" I looked at Artemis "Ok _boy_ you can heal my lieutenant" I nodded and started healing with my fire powers plus using some herbs to stop the bleeding and it work and she started to wake up and I stood and go and run but was stop with an arrow flying to me but I caught it you can guess who it came from

Artemis

I smirked at her and ask "Is there anything wrong Lady artemis" "State your name and business" she ask, I smirked at her and said "Like I said before Lady Artemis I'm not gonna reveal myself to you or any Olympians except for my mother and my patron and out of all the Olympians I respect you the most don't let put it to waste" her mouth open for retort back she can't "but there is another proposal or should I say wager" that got her attention and raise an eyebrow and I continued "If I beat you in archery you will let me go but if you beat me I will go with you to Olympus with any hesitation at all and you must swear it at the styx that you won't follow with me if not there will repercussion" she snorted and said "I swear it at the styx to abide by your terms" Thunder rumbled in the sky "you think you can beat me in archery _BOY_ well you're an idiot like all the males" something in me snapped "Lady Artemis once again don't lose my respect for you, don't you think that every male is a pig but that's where your wrong, males are also being abuse not only the females so don't let that blind you and stuck your pride and ego down under because it doesn't suit you" I said to her.

"Now let's get to our little wager shall we" she nodded We ready in our stance and ready my bow luckily I have regular bow and a quiver. Now for the show down is only 1 minute fired as many as you can we fired we intensity and speed neither one of us let go of course both were perfect bullseye until timer is out artemis has at least 45 shots in target while I had 46 shot in the target

All of the hunters were shock that there mistress lost to me and I just smiled at Lady Artemis "well that is my lady nice meeting with you and your hunter's I will be see you soon but not too soon" I said "no.. you must come with me to…olympus" "Sorry Lady Artemis but you swore onto styx and I don't want to see you and your hunters hurt so a bid a farewell" I erupted into flames and vanished

 **Artemis POV:**

I can't believe it but I lost to a bo…no not a boy but a Male who has respect for me but he didn't even brag about being the winner I mean every has it's right to brag but he didn't what am I feeling about this Man am I…falling for him… not it can't be I'm a maiden goddess but can I… fall for a man like him then Thalia approach and said " Are you alright my lady" I nodded "ok girls camp here for a while I'm going to Olympus and hold a meeting, Thalia you're in charge while I'm gone" and that I went to Olympus

 **Olympus**

I was in the throne room and fired an arrow in the air and every Olympian (A/N: including Hestia and Hades they were given there thrones back) appeared in the Throne room my father ask me "What you called us my daughter" "I have met the man who has save every demigod and killed monsters" I said "How did you meet him" my brother ask and I told how were ambushed and told about my competition with him "wait you lost to this man in archery?" I nodded and Apollo laugh "My Gods I didn't see the day that my sister got beaten by a man" I was fuming with anger but my father stop me and ask "where is the boy my daughter" "that I don't know father but I know someone who could" and looked at my Aunt Hestia "why do you presume my niece that I know this man?" she asked "well Aunt he vanished with flames I know you and Hephaestus only can do that but something about his fire always calms me down plus he healed my lieutenant with fire so I presume you know this person" I raise my eyebrow then my father said "I want this man to be hunted and chained then we will decide on what we will do or we will just execute him" then Hera my step mother shouted "YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON MY SON ZEUS" "what son Hera I want this man to be here NOW! Or else I will let Ares or Hermes find this man and let them torture him" "Sister I thinks it's time to let him come home" Hestia said Hera nodded and with a snap the hooded man has appeared in the center of the throne room.

 **Joshua Martin POV:**

I was flashed in the center of the throne room and I ask "why I am here" my mom shrunk down to her human size hugged me and said"I'm sorry my son but they will hunt you and torture and I can't let you die I just can.." I hugged her and kissed her in the cheek and I said "It's ok mom I won't let them hurt you again" I stroke her hair and all of the Olympians were shock what happening and Zeus said "Hera how dare you cheat on me" that snapped at my heart again "Zeus or should I say stepfather or uncle whatever don't you dare disrespect her you're the one who has been cheating on her and always sleep with any women but you don't even think about she feeling every day, and you didn't even thank me yet because I save another of your son" I my eyes blaze and circle of fire covered me and my mother and causing a tremor around the throne room then Hestia hop down from her throne and hugged me and comforted me a little then I said "I'm sorry my lord for the things" I said "No my boy I'm the one who should be sorry I have hurt my wife for a millennia now thank you for saving my son" he smiled I smiled back "so can you please reveal your identity to us" I looked at my mom and Hestia they both nodded

I pulled my hood and…

 **Hi guys God of Shots here sorry for late post it's almost my exams in my school so I been busy a little but I will do Chapter 6 as fast as possible…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guy's I'm Back sorry it took this long again because I was caught up with exams and other stuff so this is chapter 6**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY PJO OR HOO CHARACTERS SOME CHARACTERS ARE MINE BUT NOT ALL PJO OR HOO CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**

 _ **Last time on Joshua Martin Trilogy**_

 _ **so can you please reveal your identity to us" I looked at my mom and Hestia they both nodded**_

 _ **I pulled my hood and…**_

 **Artemis Pov:**

This Mystery Man pulled down his hood and I was shock who he was, those sea green eyes, that face, that ….Dammit artemis control youself. I cannot fall this man but maybe I can.

 **Third Person Pov:**

All of the council was shock who he was Poseidon said "Joshua is that you my son" Joshua nodded and Poseidon hop down his throne and shrunk down to human size and hugged his son and looked at him "Joshua why did you run away?" Poseidon ask "I'm sorry father but I can't let go what happened to my family I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner" I said "It's ok my son but you're gonna explain this to your brothers and cousin" Joshua paled but he nodded on what his father said to him

Then Zeus spoke "so you are the one who saves demigods and save my both of my daughters from danger" Joshua nodded "Then the council is in your debt young demigod" Joshua bowed "for saving my daughters from monsters I will give you an offer" Joshua raised his eyebrow "I will make the guardian of the hunt!"

 **Joshua Pov:**

"WHAT!" me and Artemis shouted, you gotta to be kidding me I come back from traveling then they make a guardian of the hunt "Lord Zeus why make me a guardian" I asked "Well young demigod I chose you because you show great ability like your half-brother, you don't brag about having power like him and your loyal to your family" I was shocked on what he said to me being that his my other father I'm kinda happy he has changed "well uncle if that pleases I will gladly accept but it's all up to your daughter to whether she will accept me or not" All Gods turned to artemis.

 **Artermis Pov:**

I was really angry right now that my father is assigning to me a Guardian, but all eyes of the council are on me but on goddess is really eyeing me it's Aphrodite I know that look from anywhere so I did the logical thing to do "I accept father". I gave him partial immortality like my Hunters. "Joshua meet me at Arches National Park I will give you two days " he nodded

 **Joshua Pov:**

Well I'm quite shocked on what have occurred here me being a regular demigod now the Guardian of the Hunt. I cannot express how I fell right now even with….. Artemis. Why I'm thinking about her, her auburn hair, her body, her…. SNAP OUT OF IT she a maiden you dolt I scolded myself.

My mom went to me and said "Jm I think you should go to Camp to check on with your family" I nodded "Mom can you say to Artemis that I will be late a little." I said to her and she nodded and I flashed of to camp

 **Line break**

I flashed in half-blood hill and saw camp and I thought to myself "I reveal my identity inside the camp" then out of nowhere I heard the horn ring three times that means there is an attack.

I run to the forest to get to camp then I saw how many monsters are there, over 200 to 300 monsters and camp has over at least 250 campers now to intervene so i went attack the monsters

 **Stab**

 **Slash**

 **Stab again**

 **Duck**

I was a monster killing these monsters, now I saw the monsters are terrified and retreating but I was hit by an arrow in the back and was passed out.

 **Line break**

I woke up in the infirmary and I thought to myself "Owww my back hurts" and I ask the guy with blonde hair and I think that was Will Solace

"Where am I" he said "you're in the infirmary and you were shot by the campers and thanks for saving us"

"No problem" I said and he asked

"So care to tell me who are you" I think I will reveal soon but not now "can you lead me to Chiron" "how do you know Chiron" he asked and I scolded myself for saying that and I thought an answer "I have a message from the Olympians to Chiron" he nodded and we went to the Big house

When we walked out of the infirmary every camper was staring at me and even the ones I brought here at camp I recognize them Amy daughter of Apollo, Jack son of Ares, Warren son of Poseidon another brother of me and Percy, and Tiffany daughter of Aphrodite.

As I walked around camp I heard a voice yelling "who the hell are you?!" I looked around at camp and saw who that was I cannot recognize that dude and I asked Will "oh that's just Damian a son of Zeus apparently he is the best demigod there is" Will said "you're kidding right" I said to him but he shooked his head, as I continue walking I felt something coming and fast when I looked over a knife coming to me I smirked and caught it

I asked him "Really?" I threw him back it and hit his shirt and he flew backwards hitting a tree

"so can we go now before I hurt him more" Will nodded and we proceeded to the big house

As we enter the Big house I saw Chiron reading a book and he look up to me and ask

"Ah your awake My name is Chiron and I'm the trainer of heroes and mentor to this camp" I nodded

"Chiron can I speak your privately it pertains to a certain demigod that was missing few years ago and put a sound barrier around the big house" He nodded and asked Will to go out

"So you have information of a demigod that went missing few years ago"I nodded and snapped my fingers and I reach my hood and pulled it down

"Joshua….."

 **Sorry Guys that I haven't posted I been stacked with assignments and exams I post chapter 7 after this is done**

 **Thanks for reading pls support and have a review and any suggestions you want to give me just message me or comment**


	8. Authors note 2

**Hi guys I will post Chapter 7 of Joshua Martin Trilogy tomorrow because I was so busy this past weeks that I haven't post an update but I promise to you guys that i will post it as soon as possible**

 **Thanks Guys**

 **-GODOFSHOTS**


End file.
